This invention relates generally to ski servicing equipment, and more particularly concerns apparatus to hold a ski in different modes to enable "tuning" of the ski. "Tuning" refers to servicing such as filing the edges or bottom of a ski, or waxing the bottom surface, etc.
It frequently becomes necessary for skiers to have their skis serviced, as disclosed above, at ski shops. This is a time consuming and expensive procedure, and can seriously limit the time available for skiing due to work backlogs at such shops. There is, accordingly, a need for equipment which is easily usable by a skier at home or at the recreational area.